pokemon_roleplay_discordfandomcom-20200215-history
Sekmet
Sekmet is a former master thief played by Michael. She had a near-death experience years ago when Dahlia killed her family, and spent years hateful and self-conscious of her scars. She came to the island seeking revenge, but found something better: a fresh start. She appears in the main RP and in PS. Early Life Born Michelle Selina Berry to a kind, loving family, Sekmet spent most of her childhood reading up on mythology, particularly Egyptian mythology, and watching Robin Hood movies. Admiring Robin Hood a great deal, she vowed to become a thief like him, taking from the rich and greedy and giving to the poor and needy. She began honing her skills as a pickpocket and cat burglar, and after a year or so managed to really make a name for herself, pulling off heist after heist all while staying one step ahead of the law. She dubbed herself "Sekmet," and the name became well-known amongst criminals. Eventually, she came into conflict with another thief, named Eric Kitt, a Persian better know by his moniker "Fortuno." The two fought many times over their different views on where wealth should go, as Eric was in it for himself and Sekmet was in it for others. Eventually the animosity bewtween the two turned to romance, and the two decided to settle down and start a family together, leaving their criminal lives behind. They soon got a chance, joining up with a Pokemon trainer and tennis player. They soon had a daughter, Anne Kitt. However, two years after he birth of Anne, Dahlia Glede joined the team, and managed to kill everyone, including for a brief moment Sekmet. Sekmet was found by Death, who challenged her to a game of chess. Sekmet, using her cunning and skill, managed to beat Death, who returned her to life with the promise that she would someday put an end to Dahlia, as she was using witchcraft that would allow her to one day cheat him. While Sekmet did not conciously remember any of this, she awoke in a hospital as a Ghost/Normal type covered in scars. Lost, confused, and incredibly self-conscious at her mangled look, she wandered around for a year before finding a supposed support group for victims of Dahlia's attacks, led by the mysterious Togekiss Seraph. Seraph offered support as well as fueled her desire for revenge; he eventually tipped Sekmet off to where Dahlia might be. For years Sekmet travelled, searching for Dahlia; during her travels, she saved the life of Samus from a group of thugs, and the two became good friends. Eventually, they travelled together to the island. Later Life With the help of Remco, Samus managed to talk Sekmet down from seeking out her revenge on the reformed Dahlia; instead, Sekmet settled down and began enjoying her life again, eventually starting a relationship with Loki. Other RPs PokeNerd Saeculorum In PS, she is the kindhearted stepmom to Lilith and Venus, as well as a makeup artist and stuntwoman in Hollywood. She LARPs as barbarian Sonya Roja, a mighty warrior. Bloodmoon In the PBM universe, Sekmet was caught stealing as a child and sent to military school. She excelled and soon rose through the ranks when she was old enough to join, earning her the nickname "Sekmet." At some point she lost her eye. She was in the front lines during the invasion, falling back to keep Ayame and her kids safe as they escaped. She now trains Ayame's kids to fight. When the volcano became invaded by Chus' soldiers, she held the line while the others escaped, dying after holding off the hordes long enough for everyone to escape. Personality Across all RPs, Sekmet has a very kind and motherly air to her, but she's also feisty and aventurous. She's also not anyone you want to piss off, as she will protect the ones she loves tooth and nail. Trivia * She is named after Eartha Kitt and Michelle Pfeiffer, both woman who played Catwoman. Her maiden name is a reference to Halle Berry, another actress who portrayed Catwoman, and her daughter's name is a reference to Anne Hathaway, who was the most recent actress to portray Catwoman in film. Category:Main RP Characters Category:PS Characters Category:PBM Characters Category:Dead Characters